


Septiceye.

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charlie is amazing, Fantasy AU, I'm disapointed., Just listen to AJR's sober up on repeat for Charlie, M/M, Mark is a large smol bean, MatPat is just done, Nate is angsty, No-one does Charlie Short fics, Sean is confuzzled, Thomas is gay, i swear I'm not on drugs, no youtube, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: When Sean was a young boy, he had a dream. A dream with five kingdoms. Five princes. But it was just a dream.So why is he back here, 10 years later, being told that he's their only hope?





	1. A Dream

*When Sean was 7, he had a dream. He dreamed of a magical land, with five kingdoms, ruled by five kings.  
*The first was the Iplier kingdom, but the boy called it the Red kingdom. Their prince, Mark was kind, brave and… well… he was the perfect prince, no doubt.  
*The next kingdom was Battle, but Sean called it the Kingdom of Music. The prince, Nathan sang the most melodious songs. His father practically obsessed over strength and bravery, not the cunning, stealthy abilities his son had, even at such a young age.  
*Then, the kingdom Theory, but it was less a kingdom, more a town. They were scholarly, wise and intelligent, staying in the shadows and watching instead of fighting. So, when the Queen Alya had a wild, energetic child named Matthew, many suggested killing the young prince. She refused, instead sending her son to Battle, until he calmed down.  
*Fourth was the kingdom known as Foster, but Sean called it Enchantia, that was the closest thing to a magical Disney movie that the land got. The Prince Thomas sang songs and told stories and danced like a gentleman, even before he was 8 years old.  
*Last was the kingdom simply called the Pink Kingdom. Everything in this kingdom was bright and happy… except for the Prince. Prince Charles was quiet, withdrawn, and dark. He gained a strange accent akin to the one witches from the outer lands spoke with. Early on, he began to dress up in costumes, to scare his father's advisors.  
*Sean's dream was a strange one. It was happy, but not quite. He remembers skipping with the princes, who were all around his age, through a field, lisetning as Thomas and Nathan sang together, Thomas' honey sweet voice melding with Nathan's strong, angry lyrics perfectly.  
*He remembered something else though, something much more sinister. He remembered a storm, always on the horizon, a green glow shining out of his hands. He remembered Matthew's mother grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, saying "You are the Septiceye! You must save us!"  
* It was a strange dream alright, but when Sean woke up, the morning after his eighteenth birthday, in a grassy field, the kindom of Foster on the horizon, he started to wonder if it really was a dream.


	2. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word."  
> -Viva la Vista, Coldplay.

Jack woke up in a huge, green field. Small yellow flowers danced in the breeze. He bright green hair was tousled slightly, and his T-Shirt was wrinkled. How had he gotten here? Didn't he go to bed, like, in his own bed?   
The Irishman sat up. With his green hair and small frame, he no doubt looked like a weed himself. He stood up with a groan, rubbing his electric blue eyes. Why is this so familiar? This field, those trees, the palace in the distance. The men running toward him.   
He looked again. Sure enough, two men were running directly at him. The first one slowed to a jog when he saw that Jack wasn't going anywhere, but the his companion sprinted full speed all the way.   
He reached Jack and windmilled to a stop, his bright blue eyes wide and excited. Faintly, Jack thought they were always like that. Wait, what? Jack stared up at the other man, who was gasping for breath, his black hair messed up and falling over one eye.   
The tall man's even taller companion stopped too, not even breathing hard. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair. He raised an eyebrow at the other man and then looked at Jack. "Sean?" He asked calmly. Jack nodded in affirmation.  
The brunette smiled. "I liked your hair better brown, Sean- shine." Not knowing where the words where coming from, Jack responded, "And I liked your hair better straight, Danny Boy, not that you are." The boy with black hair sunk to the ground in laughter.  
Dan glared down at him. "Phil, you aren't straight either." Phil didn't stop laughing. Dan rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fond smile on his face. Jack sudeenly remembered these two. As kids they had been very similar, with Phil smiling constantly and Dan keeping a cynical veiw on life.  
But… they were from his dream. THE dream. What the hell? He glanced at the castle. That sure looked a lot like Foster kingdom… Oh God. He looked back at the boys. Phil had calmed down enough for Jack to see the laughter lines by his bright blues eyes. Dan smiled slightly, watching Jack's reaction.  
"It… it wasn't a dream… was it?" Jack asked, slowly, taking in Dan's black and green tunic and green leggings, along with Phil's grey and blue outfit.  
Dan shook his head. "I should say not." Phil chuckled, speaking up for the first time. "But will you say not?" He smiled brightly at his best friend, who kind of spluttered a bit.  
Jack smirked. "Weirdos. Is, um, is Thomas still Prince?" Dan nodded. "Barely. He came out as gay a bit ago, his father didn't like that." Jack's jaw dropped. "Thomas is gay? Prince Thomas Sanders?" Phil nodded. "Pretty much all of everybody is gay. 'Cept for Matt. He's got a wife. Her name is Stephanie."  
Jack couldn't think of a reply. Suddenly, there was the sound of hoof beats on the dirt. The three men in the feild turned to look. Riding up to them on a white horse, purple and brown hair waving in the wind, was Thomas. Prince of Foster.


	3. Quite the change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the leader of the bad guys sang something soft and soaked in pain, I heard the echo from his secret hideaway.
> 
> -The Judge, twenty øne piløts

Jack had to be honest. Thomas looked like something out of a Disney movie, with his bright, happy smile and the bluebird resting on his shoulder. He was dressed in a white tunic with a red sash and gold embellishments. His brown hair was dyed purple at the ends and swept out of the way.  
He jumped down from the horse, slowly walking up to Jack. He paused and then said "Holy Mother of Hairbrushes, it IS you!" The bluebird fluttered over to sit on the horse. He suddenly gave Jack a tackle hug. He was a bit... heavier than he looked, but was still rather light on his feet. He backed up slightly, his large hazel eyes filled with excitement. "Sean! I uh yeah yay!"   
Jack chuckled. "Still incredibly awkward. Good to know some things never change." Thomas laughed quietly, dragging a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess."  
Dan and Phil departed, leaving Thomas, Sean, the horse and the bluebird. Thomas gestured back to the castle, a 'you wanna go?' gesture. Jack nodded. When they reached the horse, Thomas clicked his tongue. "Come on Roman!" The horse, Roman, walked proudly to him, the bluebird happily perched on it's head.  
"I can't believe you're back! Jon said you would never return, but I didn't believe him. Okay, maybe I did, but that's cause he's my boyfriend and-" Jack cut in with, "Does everyone know who I am?"   
Thomas shrugged. "Well, you ARE the Septiceye." Jack frowned. "What… what does that mean?" Thomas responded with, "It's a, no, the only person who can travel between your world and ours at will."  
Jack turned to him. "So, I can leave whenever?" Thomas nodded. "Yeah, but please don't. We need help."   
"With what?"  
Thomas pointed. They were deep in the woods, near a place that Jack recognized as the hidden entrance to Prince Charles' cave. Brewing on the horizon was a smudge of black. Jack hadn't noticed, but it took place of the storm. And it was bigger. Much bigger.  
Suddenly, Jack heard someone singing from the cave. "Is that Charlie? Dang, how's he doing?" The short Irish man started heading toward the boulder hiding the entrance.  
"No!" Thomas grabbed his arm. "Pink, Theory and Battle have ganged up against Foster and Iplier. It's their fault the storm exists."  
"Pink? The happy, friendly kingdom?"  
"Guess it's not as happy or friendly as we thought."  
As he let Thomas drag him away, he heard the words to the song, a song that he had taught to his friends so long ago.  
"You're the Judge! Oh no, set me free."


	4. A New Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I found you there, alone in your electric chair, I told you dirty jokes until you smiled.  
> -You May Be Right, Billy Joel

They were near the edge of the forrest when Thomas stopped. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, "No, please no." Jack peered at his face, his friend's face paling considerably. "Um, Thomas? Tom?"

Thomas' eyes cracked open, his shoulders slowly falling back to their original positions. He smiled thinly. "I'm fine. Just... imagining things-"

"'Ello." A new voice rang out, the British accent not nearly as refined as you would expect. The voice was high, and squeaky, and gleeful... and familiar.

Thomas cursed under his breath. "Charlie." Jack blinked. Charlie... Prince Charlie?! Thomas grabbed his arm. "I know you'll try to take him, so you can take over their world as well as our own, and I know you're going to use your black magic on me, but there's something you need to know before you try: I will not let you take the Septiceye. I will not let you take our world or their's. Use all the witchcraft you want, you. Will. Not. Win."

There was a pause and then, from behind them, Charlie said, "You've always been so dramatic, Tommy darling." The two twirled around, and there he was.

As a kid, Charlie had dark brown hair and eyes, with an adorable smile, complete with little gaps between his teeth. Now, his hair was brilliant blue, cut in a spiky way, with the front falling down and covering his left eyebrow. His eyes were odd, and it took Jack a moment to realize this was because the irises were white, surrounded by a rim of black. He wasn't really smiling, only smirking really, but Jack could tell the gaps were still there. He was only a few inches taller than Jack, so, basically, tiny.

He noticed Jack, who was basically hiding behind Thomas and smirked. "'Ello. You m'kay there? It's been a while, Seanie." Jack resolved his nerve and replied with, "Not nearly long enough Chucky. And I go by Jack now if your psychotic, empty mind can handle that?"

Thomas scoffed quietly, but Charlie just sighed. "We used to be so close. What happened?" 

Thomas shot back, "You tried to killl us is what happened! You got the brutes of Battle to help you and the proud Theorists to help you. I heard you killed the Queen of Theory and blamed it on us to get Matt on your side."

There was a long pause before Charlie slowly, quietly, said, "It wasn't you…" Thomas sighed and began dragging Jack away, one hand on the hilt of his sword. The horse, who Jack had completely forgotten about, proudly high-stepped after them.

As they walked away, Charlie yelled, "You don't know the story Jack! No one does!" Yup. Definitely mental.


End file.
